


Reapers Among Us

by Whisperer2109



Category: Bleach
Genre: Childbirth, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ryuu Kurosaki is the oldest Kurosaki Child. For years, ever since he was a child, he's seen three figures in his dreams and has never known their names. When a Soul Reaper comes down from the Soul Society and Involves his brother in a mess, he can't help but leap right into the fold.





	1. Introduction

Full Name:  ** _Ryuu Kurosaki_**

Age:  ** _19_**

Height:  ** _6 feet, 11 inches_**

Family:  ** _Isshin Kurosaki (Father), Masaki Kurosaki (Mother-deceased), Ichigo Kurosaki (Younger Brother), Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger sisters)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Ryuu Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                "It's useless to struggle against it," a female voice came from inside my brothers' room as I walked past to get something from the kitchen. My expression morphed into one of anger as I peeked into his room and found him in some sort of hogtied position on the floor, with someone standing over him. "Little Brat is he?" I hissed in anger, stepping into the room. She blanched upon seeing me and promptly asked who I was. 

 

                    "I have a better question, and you sure better answer it before I get pissed," I drawled, glaring at the midget from where I blocked the doorway. "Who the hell are you, Why are you in my baby brothers' room, and why the hell have you attacked my brother?" she seemed to struggle for a few moments before explaining everything. 

 

                         "There are two kinds of Spirits in this world. The first kind are the normal spirits called wholes. The ghost that you two usually see are this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as Hollows. The hollows attack people, Living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?" The girl, Rukia, questioned, holding up some really crappy drawings as I somehow managed to free Ichigo of his bindings. 

 

                     "Why the fuck are you so shitty at Drawing, anyway?" I gripped as my brother and I sat on his bed. She glared before she drew a mustache on Ichigo's face. "You'll pay for this!" he screamed as I kept him on the bed. "Now, Let's continue on with the lesson, Monsieur. There are two main jobs for soul reapers. First, to lead Wholes to the Soul Society through Konso, As I just did." she spoke, referencing to earlier when she seemed to banish the spirit that had been following Ichigo around.

 

              "Second, to exorcise the Hollows wherever we find them," Rukia spoke, showing another terrible image. "That Hollow with the bug body Today! Why was it chasing that girl?" Ichigo questioned, having seen something when I was working earlier.  "Now that I don't know," Rukia sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "We have yet to fully understand what motivates the Hollows to do the things they do. One thing we do know, there is still a second hollow nearby." She added after a moment. 

 

                   "What the hell was that?" I asked, hearing a roar from somewhere outside the house. She continued on as if I'd never spoken a word. "Are you willfully deaf?! There's something howling out there! Ain't that a Hollow?!" I yelled angrily, pissed at being ignored. 

 

                  "What do you mean?" She asked, just as the Hollow roared again. A frighteningly familiar voice cried out in fear, sending a chill running down my spine. "Yuzu!" I cried out, racing downstairs as my heart thundered in my chest. "Wait!" I heard Rukia call out after me as I ran. Yuzu stumbled up the stairs by me as I heard Karin cry out. 

 

                         Racing outside through a hole in the wall, I immediately came upon the sight of Karin being enclosed in a large fist. "Ryuu! Get me out of here!" Karin yelled as I ran towards the huge thing, angrier than I'd ever been. "I found you..." It spoke, reaching for me as Rukia moved, slashing the things arm with her Katana. Blood sprayed into the air as it roared in pain, releasing Karin. Sliding forwards, I caught her in my arms, checking her frantically for a pulse. 

 

                       Rukia began speaking, but I didn't pay her any attention. "Those things were after me?"I asked, Catching the Tail end of her speech. "It's back! Get out of here!" Rukia called out as she stood in front of Ichigo, Karin, and I. "Hell no. My brother might be a bit stupid, but that thing attacked my sisters. If it thinks it's getting away alive, it's got another thing coming!" I spat angrily, glaring up at the monster. 

 

                         Leaping into the air, I drop kicked the thing, slamming it into the ground. Snarling, I ignored the roars as I kept kicking the Hollow. The air around me began getting heavier, harder to breathe. "You want me, you come after me! Not my sisters, you ugly bastard!" I screamed, digging the heel of my foot into the things mask. Blood seeped from the rather large cracks I had made in the Hollows mask. I do not think I knew what happened next. 

 

                 As the air around me got heavier, I felt myself changing. " ** _Anata no tekiwotaosu, Raitoningutaiga (Strike your enemies down, Lightning Tiger)!_** " I called out, piercing the Hollows skull with the katana that appeared in my hand. Blood sprayed from the wound, coating my face and body as I watched impassively as the Hollow roared, its body fading from existence. I could feel eyes on me as my body poured power. 

 

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

              Standing in the shadows, Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara watched the scene with stone faces as Ryuu stood in a mess of blood, the red substance coating his body. Isshin couldn't believe his eyes. His oldest was standing in front of them, wearing traditional Soul Reaper garb, wielding his very own Zanpakuto. His eyes were then drawn to the Zanpakutos on his waist, two of them sheathed there, waiting to be used. 

 

                   Schooling his expression into one of calm pride, the two retreated, Unnoticed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Ryuu's Pov~_ **

**_~Inner World~_ **

 

 

 

 

                         _"This is so weird," I commented softly, staring up at the point where four skies seemed to meet. "This is weird? Try having to share one oblivious Shinigami," a females voice scoffed, prompting me to sit up from where I lied on the ground. Shaking my head, I opened my eyes once more and was met with the sight of four people, three males, and one female. "Huh," I murmured, staring at the three of them._

 

_The first male was a muscular redhead, with pretty red eyes. The second was a white-haired male dressed in Yellow with red eyes. The woman was pretty, beautiful even. Her eyes were a pretty red, too. The last guy was something else entirely._

 

__

 

 

 

__

 

__

__

 

 

_I couldn't help but notice that their small parts were individual to their own tastes. The first man's world was a wartorn battlefield, filled with decaying bodies, pools of blood and scattered weapons. The second man's world was a grassy field, with wide open skies and white fluffy clouds. The woman's world was a dark place, filled with rain and rolling thunder. The last Man's world was a dark, sandy place where the moon hung high in the sky._

 

_"Raitoningutaiga?" I asked softly, gazing at the white-haired male, who smiled and nodded at me in confirmation. "You'll have to wait to figure out our names," the woman drawled, "but your father is waking you up now."_

 

* * *

 

**_~Ryuu's Pov~_ **

**_~Reality~_ **

 

 

 

                     "RYUU! DADDIES SPECIAL WAKE UP KICK!" my eyes snapped open as I heard my dad yell and, reaching up on pure instinct, I grasped his ankle and tossed him out the window. Upon throwing him out the window, I noticed that he already had a handprint on his face, I'm guessing from Ichigo. Racing downstairs, I saw the damage from Last night and stared, stunned. 

 

                      "Isn't it amazing? A truck crashes into our house last night and none of us were injured!" Yuzu chirped happily, staring at the mess with wide eyes. "What's even more amazing is that none of us woke up when it happened," Karin drawled, staring at the mess with bored eyes. "You two better hurry up and eat breakfast or you guys are gonna be late!" Yuzu chirped, smiling at us happily as she and Karin walked back into the house through the giant Hole in the wall. 

 

                      Shaking my head at my Families obliviousness, I walked back inside, ate breakfast, got dressed and Walked to my job at Kisuke Urahara's shop. I was met with Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke's assistant. "Mr. Urahara is waiting for you," he spoke, his voice as deep as usual. "Thanks, Tessai. Good job with the cleanup," I murmured, walking past him and watching him burst into joyful tears as I walked by. Upon entering into the room where Kisuke was, Something hit me in the forehead. My automatic reaction was to hit back, so that's what I did. The blonde idiot flew across the room and hit the wall, cracking the wood. 

 

                      "Was your intention to piss me off so early in the morning? Because you've achieved it." I growled, glaring at the geta-boushi, my hand going to the hilt of the katana I'd used last night before I realized something. I was standing over my own body, dressed in some sort of Black garb that Rukia had been wearing last night. "What the hell did you do to my body?" I asked, bewildered as I stared down at my prone body on the floor. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                             Kisuke explained everything to me. I am now a soul reaper, burdened with delivering the spirits to the soul society and ridding the world of Hollows. Kisuke worked with me all day, trying to help me learn the names of my other two Zanpakutos. Now, I was walking home in the dead of night. Upon getting home, I snuck in through a window and moved over to the little altar I'd set up for Orihime's older brother, Sora. He'd passed away in a car accident a few years ago. Kneeling in front of the Altar, I began praying. Once I was finished, I stripped down and got into bed. 

 

                        Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep with images of a naga-like hollow running through my mind. 


	4. Sora

**_~Ryuu's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                     I let out a sighed as I walked home, the moon shining high above me. I don't think I'd ever felt as tired as I had until this moment. My work at Kisuke's now consisted of learning how to harness my power and learning my Zanpakutos names. Letting out a yawn, a loud boom caught my attention as I passed Orihime's home. Whipping around, I caught sight of a Naga-like hollow attacking My brother, who was wearing the Shinigami's uniform. 

 

                My heart faltered in my chest as I realized that this was the Hollow that haunted my dreams last night, and It was attacking Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime! Using the Gokkon Tekko that Kisuke had given me, I lept from my body and into the fray. "Ichigo!" I boomed, blocking a blow from the hollow with Raitoningutaiga. "Wait! Ryuu! It's--" I cut Ichigo off midsentence, catching sight of the Hollows familiar brown eyes from behind his mask. 

 

            "Sora..." I sighed, staring at what was once my longtime friend. "Orihime, Why did you do that?" Sora questioned, staring at his sister as she lied on the ground. "Sora, I had to save Ichigo. Because this is all my fault. The reason you're this way is because of me because I begged you not to leave me alone. That's why you weren't able to find peace. And it's all my fault." Orihime confessed, staring at the ground sorrowfully. 

 

                     "Since you've died, I've always had the sense that you were watching over me. Because I'd asked you to. Even yesterday, when that car was about to hit me, you protected me, didn't you? I have this mark because you pulled my leg to get me out of the way in time. That was you, wasn't it? Then one day I realized that if I kept depending on you to stay by my side you'd never be able to rest in peace. But if I showed you that my life was really happy and that you didn't need to worry about me anymore, you could pass on. I never dreamed it would make you sad and lonely. I would never want to do that to you brother!" Orihime explained weakly as she gazed up at her Hollow brother with hooded eyes. 

 

                Sora's mask started fading in and out of existence as he began screaming. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" Ichigo demanded as he picked his Zanpakuto up off the ground. "The part of him that's still human is fighting the hollow for control. Evidently, this one didn't become a Hollow by choice. He must've been taken over. A soul that is devoured by a strong hollow is manipulated by that strong hollow. And that Hollow desires your Spirit energy, Ryuu. It took over this poor soul planning to use it to attack you. It hoped that since you were close to this soul in life that you'd hesitate to fight him. He was wrong..." Rukia observed, staring up at Sora as he screamed. 

 

                    I watched, my eyes wide as Sora's mask shattered, revealing the face I'd come to love. Someone I thought of as family. Someone, I thought I'd lost a long time ago. "Fortunately, the chain of fate is still connected to her chest. As long as it is attached to her, she will not die. I need to treat her, stay back. The power of my Kido should be able to save her." Rukia stated, moving her hands to Orihime's chest, her hands beginning to glow a bright blue. 

 

                       I kept Raitoningutaiga trained on Sora, just in case he decided to attack again while I observed him. Sora caught sight of the hairpin that I'd helped him pick out for his sister, and let out a pained noise. "That hairpin she's wearing was a present from you, wasn't it, Sora? She told me that once." Ichigo commented, watching the events with impassive eyes. Sora soon straightened from his bent over position and we locked eyes. 

 

                     "What are you doing?" Ichigo demanded, preparing to step forward until Rukia stopped him. "I only have a short time before the Hollow overwhelms me again and changes me back into a monster. So while I'm sane and can still think clearly, I want Ryuu to end this." Sora spoke softly, gazing down at me with pleading brown eyes. Gripping Raitoningutaiga tightly in my hand, I readied myself to rid the living world of the thing my friend had become. 

 

                   "Wait! I have to tell him something!" Orihime called out, interrupting me. "This hairpin, remember the argument we had about it the day you gave it to me? I said I didn't like it because I thought it didn't look grown up enough for me. I know I hurt your feelings, and you left without saying anything else. And it was the last time I saw you alive. So now I want to say to you what I should have said when you went off to work that day." Orihime spoke weakly, struggling into a sitting position with Rukia's help. 

 

                 "My brother, have a good day," Orihime whispered, eyes trained on her brother as he smiled. "Thanks, Orihime," Sora smiled at her. Bringing Raitoningutaiga up, I thrust it into Sora's body, watching as he disintegrated, fading away and turning into these pretty glowing particles. "Maybe we'll see you again one day," I whispered, staring at the space he once occupied. 

 

                 That was when the dam broke. Orihime turned to Rukia and buried her face in the smaller girls shoulder, sobbing her grief out to the world. Resheathing Raitoningutaiga, I hopped back into my body and began walking home. Once I reached my destination, I walked upstairs and shut the door behind me. Kneeling in front of Sora's picture, I sent off a quick prayer. 

 

                 Once I was finished, I slipped out of my bedroom window and made my way to a place that was familiar to me. Knocking on the door, It was yanked open to reveal the small figure of my on again off again lover, Akira. "I need you," I demanded, leaving no room for argument as I pushed past him and into his apartment. The rest of the night was filled with the Moans, screams, and cries of Akira as I fucked into him. 

 

                      Once I was finished, The room smelled like sex and sweat. Staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with Sora's screams. 


End file.
